Mitsuha's and Taki's afterstory
by TheCatNofe
Summary: They finally found each other. And what happened then?


Mitsuha suddenly woke up with a feeling of loss, the feeling she has had since the accident 8 years ago. She remembered trying to desperately remember somebody or something and failing. It all felt like a foggy dream. Then she got out of the bed and made her hair as usual. After showering and eating breakfast she set out to work. She was working in a clothes design company an hour drive from her small apartment so she got in a train.

Taki woke up tired from an all-nighter he had to pull not to lose his new job. As usual he was looking at his hand without a reason. Then he felt despair. Taki shook it off quickly and went on to make his morning coffee. After a quick breakfast he ran to the train station.

Mitsuha's train was packed as usual. She was standing near the exit looking at Tokyo in the morning. Then a train passed and she saw him... She realized that she was missing him...

Taki barely came on time for the train. As he was standing waiting for his stop to come. Then in a passing train he saw her, the thing he has been missing.

Mitsuha rushed to the direction of the station to whitch the train was going to. Then she saw him. She collected herself as if nothing has happened and approached him.

Taki ran to find her... Then he saw her at the top of a staircase he decided to approach her calmfully. When he passed her and climbed the stairs he turned around and asked „Have we met before?"

Mitsuha replied „I thought so too."

They asked in unison „What's your name?"

Mitsuha's memories started flowing. She remembered the switch and everything. Then for a split second she was confused she saw confusion in his eyes too.

Taki felt as if a wall has been cracked... his memories started flowing back to him. He remembered Mitsuha, the switches, why he had gone to Itomori.

Mitsuha softly said „Taki."

Taki replied „Mitsuha."

Then they rushed towards each other and shared a kiss. Unfortunately they both had to go to work, but they exchanged phone numbers.

Mitsuha was late for work. That was unusual for her. Today she had a lot of work to do. Her client was waiting for a new dress.

Taki showed his blueprints to his boss, he was pleased with Taki's work so allowed Taki to work on a new project. The new project was to reconstruckt Itomori to bring people to live there again.

After hours and hours of Word Mitsuha had finishe the dress. She was done for today and decided to phone Taki.

Taki was looking at the terrain of Iwamori. Suddenly his phone rang. It was Mitsuha. He picked it up and heard Mitsuha say „I just finished work. Are you free?"

Taki replied „I'm not done with work yet. But you can come to my workplace instead"

It was a small pause then Mitsuha said „Ok, text me the adress then. Bye."

The conversation ended. Taki texted Mitsuha the adress and continiued working. After some time it started raining. Work was the only thing on Taki's mind. After about 30 minutes he heard a knock on his door, then it opened. Taki lifted his eyes and saw Mitsuha, all soaked in water from the rain and smiling.

Mitsuha got the message and headed to the train station when she got off the train it started raining unfortunately she had forgotten to bring an umbrella with her. She ran in the rain untill she approached an office buiding. The only light was on the 6th floor. Mitsuha entered the building and walked up the stairs till she reached the 6th floor. She walked the hallway untill she saw Taki's name on the door. She knocked and opened the door.

Taki smiled. Mitsuha slowly walked closer to him. Then she asked „What are you working on?"

Taki was silent.

Then Mitsuha saw the title Itomori replan project. She undrestood. Mitsuha's expression changed as soon as she realized that everything from the old town will be wiped out. She was deeply sadened.

Taki came closer and hugged her.

Mitsuha started crying, although she hated the town back then but she had good memories too.

After a while Mitsuha calmed down. Taki offered her his jacket and started working again. Mitsuha sat down and drafted some dress designs. They sat there silenty. Taki finished todays work. The rain was pouring even more. So Taki offered Mitsuha to stay at his place. Mitsuha kindly agreed.

Taki's apatment was in a small building 3 stops by train from his work. When they got there it was already late. Taki offered Mitsuha the bed and went to the living room to sleep on the floor.

In the middle on the night Taki woke up from Mitsuhas scream. She was screaming „No, don't leave us..." Taki slowly aproached the bedroom and woke Mitsuha up. They just sat there for a while, then Taki asked her „Do you often have nightmares?"

Mitsuha collected herself and replied „ I have them after stress..."

They talked about Itomori and Tokyo till they both fell asleep.


End file.
